


Put your heart where your money is

by Lizphills500



Series: Money Doesn't Buy Your Dreams [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Client Loki, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Loki trys to make up, M/M, Sexual Content, Steve is NOT a prostitute, Stripper Steve, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Loki can't forget about the sexy stripper.  Now he needs to prove to him that he wants more then just Steve in bed for one night.  It going to be an uphill struggle, he knowns Steve is worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShallowGenePool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/gifts).



> Right, finally the second half of Shallowgenepool's birthday present. I had hoped to get it up sooner then this but its here now. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again the Cellis for proofing this for me.

Steve pulled off his jacket when Phil stepped into the dressing room, blanking the others in the room who were in various states of undress. Steve smiled, thinking about how totally professional he was no matter what was going on around him.

“Steve, I’ve bumped one of your regulars to Clint, knocked some money off so he’s fine.” Phil said.

Steve raised an eyebrow. Switching people to a different dancer at the last minute wasn’t something they did here. “Who’s worth the risk of upsetting a regular? Must be a big spender.”

“He is certainly willing to spend to see you again. It’s the gentleman from the other night, the one who booked up the room for two hours. You made a good impression on him, he is insisting on you.”

Steve caught his breath and he turned away from Phil, hiding his face. “Let Clint see to him. He’ll do more than enough to keep him happy. I’ll do my regular client.”

It was Phil’s turn to look surprised. While Steve had the right, in fact all the dancers had the right to refuse any client, he very rarely did. Normally it was only after there had been a major rule infraction, which as far as Phil was aware hadn’t happened in this case. As far as he knew everything had been above board. 

“Steve, he specifically asked for you. I don’t think he will be happy with anyone else.”

“I said no. I’m not trying to be difficult here, but you can either send him to someone else or you refund him his money. Either way I won’t be dancing for him tonight or any other night.” Steve replied, staring at Phil in way that told him he meant business.

Phil narrowed his eyes, but nodded. After all there wasn’t much more he could say. “I’ll let Clint know what’s going on.”

 

Loki stood by the stage, hoping to catch Grant before he began his routine. In the week since the stag, Loki could think of very little else when he wasn’t focused on his work. Of course, Thor’s wedding had taken up a lot of his time, but his brother was now safely away on his honeymoon and he could focus more on his personal life again.

Unfortunately, the wedding also served as a reminder that his current case load had made his love life a little slow. His mother of course asked on the day about why he hadn’t brought a plus one. While he had dismissed her question, he couldn’t help but wonder that if he hadn’t opened his mouth at the wrong time, he could have been bringing his handsome stripper.

So, when Friday night rolled around and as he still couldn’t get the man off his mind, he finished off the work he needed as quickly as possible and emailed his request to Mr Coulson at the Avengers strip club. He still felt guilty about how things were left and this was the only way he could think of to talk to the man again. To make it right and maybe, if he was very lucky, persuade him to try a date. He knew he had been close before.

The music started and Loki snapped around, his eyes fixed on the curtain. They parted slightly and a different man passed through than the one he had been expecting. This one was shorter and a little older, with dirty blonde hair. He was dressed in a leather get up. It made him look like a secret agent. He seemed to notice that Loki wasn’t sitting where the client was meant to, but began dancing as if everything was normal.

Loki quickly raised a hand. “Please. Stop. I’m sorry. It nothing to do with you but I specifically asked for a certain dancer and that’s not you.”

Much to Loki’s surprise the dancer simply shrugged, switched off the music, jumped down from the stage and sat on the sofa. Without a word, he opened a small cabinet that was hidden by the side, pulled out a bottle of water and took a long swig.

“Yea, I didn’t think you would go for it and neither did Phil, but the guy you wanted said no and that’s policy I’m afraid.” The dancer said, before finishing the bottle. “Well, I’m here for the duration, so as I’m not dancing, what do you wanna do?”

Loki scowled. “Why wasn’t I told you switched dancers? I made it clear I wanted to see Grant.”

The dancer looked Loki straight in the face. “Listen, buddie. You need to check your terms and conditions. There are no guaranties; we are not obligated to provide a specific dancer, even on demand, while we do try to meet all requests. Most importantly, the dancers have the right to refuse any client. Just because we’re strippers and you’re some hot shot lawyer with his head up his ass, doesn’t mean the rules don’t apply.”

Loki made to leave, firstly to make a formal complaint, when something made him stop. He looked back at the dancer and realised it was the one who had looked through the door to check on Grant that night. He also realised precisely what he had said.

“Is it normal for the dancers here to discuss personal information about their clients in the dressing room? Hardly professional.” Loki said, a slight grin on his face, feeling like he had gained an advantage.

The Dancer didn’t bat an eyelid. “Our dancers never discuss anything that is talked about after a private dance. That sort of thing is something that will likely get you fired. I happened to over hear the groom from your stag party shouting about you being more distant since you took up the law.”

Loki remembered that conversation. It had happened not long after the party had arrived and Thor had been attempting to chastise him for being aloof. And as he recalled there were a few dancers working the room a little before the performances on the main stage began. 

Loki turned away again, but the dancer talking again stopped him. “But then our dancers aren’t meant to fall for our clients either.”

The dancer stood and walked to the door, holding it open in a way that mimicked Grant a week ago. “He is the ultimate professional. I’ve never seen anyone keep their distance the way he does. And for the first time you made that mask slip, which I happen to think might be good for him. But if you want him, really want HIM, not the stripper you need to not come here again like this. Leave the money out of this and show him who you are. Then you might have a chance with him.”

Loki studied the dancer’s face before he nodded. He pulled out his wallet and handed the other man $200. Then he headed home to think on the advice he had been given.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Clint's advice on board and tries again.

Steve pulled on his jacket and adjusted the collar, before grabbing his backpack. He had three dances all night, a bit slow for him, even for a Tuesday night. Still he didn’t mind too much. He had had the time to check out the other dancers, see if there was something new he could incorporate into his routines, although he always avoided the really heavy stuff that some of the other dancers preferred. 

Now Steve was happy that the night was over and he was heading home. His plans for tomorrow included helping out at the local art school, which he did twice a week. It was good to give back a little, given the good fortune he had in recent years. After that, his best friend was moving to yet another crappy apartment and he had agreed to help him shift some boxes. He hated that Bucky couldn’t afford to live in a better area, but the guy was stubborn about letting Steve help him, even after the botched mugging that cost him his left arm. He was hoping that Nick would follow through on his promise and hire him as security for the club. Even with one arm, Bucky was a force to be reckoned with and working for the club was much better paid then his disability benefits would be, which hopefully would result in a better apartment soon.

 

“You ready, Steve?” Natasha asked, leaning on the door frame. Steve looked at his friend and smiled. She was dressed casually in black, with lose fitting pants and a leather jacket. If you saw her on the outside, like Steve, you wouldn’t know that she took her clothes off for a living. 

“I’m coming.” Steve replied. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small pile of bills, handing them to her. She took them without a word. She knew the other dancers were grateful, after all the industry pay structure was heavy on tips making up a dancer’s wages. Many of them were still confused by why he did it though. Steve only did the private dances, which meant he didn’t get as much as he would have if he did the stage as well and yet he handed over the tips he made at the end of every night for the other dancers, regular as clock work. Natasha knew why of course as did Sam and Clint. Nick more than likely knew too, given that he hired him, but to everyone else, it was a mystery.

“Slow night.” Natasha asked as they headed to the stage door. Steve always insisted on walking her to her car every night they worked together, even though he knew first hand that she could more then look after herself in a fight. They regularly trained together at their local gym as well as hung out with Sam, Clint and Bucky.

“Yea, I may have asked Phil not to book too many in tonight. I’m not really feeling it right now.” Steve explained, realising too late that he had left himself a little open to questions.

“Oh, and why’s that? It wouldn’t have anything to do with the dark-haired client you turned down the other night? Sam told me you flat refused to see him. Which was a shame, he was a big tipper.” She pushed a little, already having a good idea what was going on. After all, Clint had told them about what Steve had said after the client left and they had all seen that he was a little down since. Normally she would never suggest a client as a date for her friend, but Clint was adamant this guy was different and he was the first Steve had taken any sort of interest in since his last boyfriend kicked off over him working at the club.

Steve shot her a look but said nothing, which of course almost confirmed what she suspected. She decided not to push it. She went to safer ground. “Your bike still in the shop?”

Steve looked relieved. “Yea. It should be ready tomorrow. Just hope I can get over there before heading over to Bucky’s.”

Natasha nodded. “You need a lift home?” She offered.

He shook his head. “No, I’m ok. I’m popping into the all-night store, I need a few things then I’ll call a cab.

The pair had reached the stage door at this point. Steve opened it and, ever the gentleman, held it for Natasha to go through first. He followed and came to a stop as he saw who was waiting outside.

 

Loki was sitting on the hood of his car. He stood as the door opened and hoped it was Grant and not another group who gave him a wary eye before moving on, looking over their shoulder as they went. The exception to that had been the dancer he had seen the other night, who had left 10min ago. He had smiled and nodded at Loki before jumping in his truck.

He sighed as he saw a woman dressed in black step out into the street. She spotted him and seemed to be on her guard. After all a stranger in a nearly empty parking lot was rarely a good thing. Loki was so focused on not seeming threatening, so she wouldn’t call the police, he didn’t see the man behind her at first. 

“What are you doing here, Loki?” Grant asked as he stepped to the side of the woman, a reassuring hand going to her arm.

“I just want to talk to you. That’s all just talk, Grant.” Loki replied. He looked over the man that had filled his thoughts and was pleased to see he wore his civilian clothes as nicely as his work gear.

The woman flicked her eyes to Loki then to Grant, seeming to take the whole thing in in a glance. A realisation dawned on her face and she smiled.

“I tell you what. I’m going to leave you two alone. ‘Grant’, I’ll see you Friday.” 

With that the woman began walking past Loki stopping at her car, which was parked a little way across the lot. Loki and Grant just stared at each other until they heard the engine turn over and the car pull away from the bay.

“You know this is against the rules.” Grant said, the look on his face clearly conflicted. “You’re not meant to try and contact me outside the club. It was in the waiver you signed.”  
Loki shrugged. “I’m not one for the rules, particularly when it stops me from getting what I want.”

Grant shook his head. “And there you are again. What if I’m stopping you getting what you want? Does that matter at all to you?”

Loki could have kicked himself. Put him in a court room and he could charm the Judge and Jury, but faced with this man he hardly knows, and he was a blithering fool, putting his foot in it every time he opened his month. “Of course it matters. Look that came out wrong. I won’t deny it. I want you. I want you in bed until both of us are too exhausted to move.”

“And are more than willing to pay for the privilege, right?” Grant shot back.

“No……Yes……..No. Ok, I put you in a box that wasn’t right and I’m sorry.” Loki looked at the ground, refocusing himself. “I made a mistake, an assumption that was wrong. I can’t be the first.”

Grant smiled a grim smile. “No, you’re not. Not even close.” He looked Loki in the eye, this time his smile a little brighter. “But you’re the first bothered enough to say sorry and actually mean it.”

“So, can I take you for that coffee or tea given the time of night?” Loki asked hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve share tea, pie and conversation.

If someone had told Steve a week ago that he would be sitting in the all night diner round the block from the club with a former client, he would have told them that they were crazy, but there he was. The diner was a regular stop for him so he knew the night shift pretty well, which for him meant security in a public place. Although for some reason he couldn’t explain, he didn’t think Loki was going to try anything. He just didn’t seem the type, whatever that meant. Steve just hoped that his instincts were right and there was more to Loki’s interest than one night in the sack.

“You all right, love? Can I get you something to go with that tea?” The server said as she put two mugs of tea down in front of the men. She’d seen Steve in here a few times and always stopped to say hello. He normally was in here with Natasha and Clint, but that dark haired man was new.

“I’m good, Betty, thanks. Has Bruce got any pie left over?” Steve asked. He was certain that the pair were an item but never pried.

“For you, sugar.. He’s just pulling the apple pie out the oven for tomorrow. And you, love?” She looked at Loki. 

He raised an eyebrow at Steve who nodded, before he relied. “The pie sounds lovely.”

Steve smiled as the woman walked back to the counter with their order. “Bruce makes the best apple pie apart from my mom’s pie, of course. Did the wedding go well?”

“It was a lovely. Thor managed the whole thing without making a fool of himself. Mother never had that knack for baking. She made up for it in other ways, always around, always encouraging us to be better. If it wasn’t for her I might have ended up in a boring office job, she pushed me to achieve in the law, just like she pushed Thor to become the best at football, particularly when his academic studies were the bare minimum for his scholarship requirements. He works as a junior coach for the Giants talent squad.”

“Mother?” Steve looked . “That’s very formal.”

Loki grimaced. “That’s what living with Odin meant. He wanted a very strict household, Church every Sunday, dinner on the table at six every night, strict curfew. He ruled with an iron fist. I could never do anything right. I breathed at the wrong time and he bit my head off. So I find out I’m adopted and I think screw you. Why do I have to follow your rules when you’ve lied to me all my life?”

Steve nodded. He’d seen first-hand from Bucky’s dad what living with high expectations was like and what happened when you failed, although by the sounds of it, Loki didn’t have the physical repercussions that Bucky did. “So, you acted out?”

Loki grinned. “Well of course. I found the roughest gang that would take me and gave him hell. Got a girlfriend my mother would hate, well I hated her too although she did make me realise that I don’t do women. Anyway, while I was happy with cutting class, hanging out behind the bleachers and underage drinking, Victor wanted to be bigger, badder. He wanted to make his mark on the world not just the school. He was in his senior year and decided that he would go out with a bang. During graduation, he set fire to the principal’s office. He was arrested for criminal damage and because I was in his gang, I nearly got expelled.”

Steve eyes widened in surprise. “How did you get out of that?”

“Well, it’s the one time Odin has ever stepped up for me. He had a private meeting with the school board and got me reinstated, not sure how he did it. All I knew was that all that summer I was doing public service and had to have a GPA of at least 3.5 or they wouldn’t let me graduate.” Loki eyes dropped to the table. Steve guessed that he wasn’t happy with his behaviour when he was a kid. Nor that he had disappointed his father, no matter what he said about the man. “He told me after that he was funding my education but he felt it best that I find my own apartment once I finished college. We don’t talk much, just be pleasant at family events, not even that sometimes. I only go for mother and Thor. I did manage to find out my birth name and I go by that now.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t imagine what it’s like to be at odds with your parents.” Steve replied, genuinely sympathetic. 

 

The server arrived with the plates of apple pie and Loki took a moment to compose himself. He managed a few mouthfuls before saying “This is good.”  
Grant smiled back at him. “Told you” before he tucked into his own.

Loki looked at the man in front of him. He had just told him about the lowest point in his life and he hadn’t scoffed or pitied him the way the select few he had told before had. He just took it in his stride.

He decided that Grant knew enough about him and wanted to ask some questions of his own. “So how is it when we talk, you find everything out about me and I know nothing about you? I mean, the adoption is something I don’t talk about.

“Well you are stalking me. I can’t be too careful.” Grant replied, a little bit of humour in his tone. He then sighed and put down his folk. “What do you want, Loki, really? I know we both got carried away in the club but it wasn’t real.”

“It felt like it could have been real for me. And what I want is to have met you somewhere that wasn’t a strip club. I want to take you out on a date.” Loki stated. “I want real.”

“With sex included!” Grant stuck in.

“You’re fixated on that. I haven’t made any secret I want to sleep with you, but I’m hoping that it leads to lazy Sundays in bed followed by lunch with the family. You know like couples do.” Loki said through gritted teeth. 

Grant’s jaw dropped “You said couple. That’s what you want, us to be a couple? Sex is one thing but we hardly know each other.”

“You think I chase every guy I fancy like this? I may not know the details but I know we have that something that could make us work. And it’s me who doesn’t know about you. You know quite a lot about me. I certainly don’t tell people I’ve just met my private life, but I’ve told you. That’s got to mean something. Answer me this. What’s your name? It’s not Grant, your friend tonight made that clear the way she said it.”

Grant laughed. “Well it is actually. I’m Steve. Steve Grant Rogers. It makes a handy stage name.” 

Loki knew he was getting somewhere if he finally had a real name. “Ok, how about we leave sex at the door? Can we go out together sometime soon, no strings, no physical contact of any kind. Maybe you can learn to trust me.”

“I’m sitting here with you, so I don’t distrust you. But I think you’re right. How about we start out slowly. I do want to get to know you better and see if we are both right about the other.”

Loki smiled, happy at last. “That’s all I ask for.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to convince Bucky Loki can be trusted, while Loki tells his mother all

Steve groaned when his alarm went off at ten. He had ended up talking with Loki in the café till nearly four in the morning and he let him drop him off at Bucky’s apartment. He wasn’t comfortable taking him home yet, but with Bucky moving at the end of the week, he wasn’t too bothered about him knowing where that apartment was. He decided that he wouldn’t be worth anything at the art classes today and text the tutor, apologizing and promising faithfully that he would be there next week. 

Just as he rolled over to go back to sleep, pots and pans started clattering in the living room. With sleep abandoned, he got up and headed for the maker of the noise.

Bucky himself hadn’t been happy to find Steve letting himself in at that time in the morning. His best friend had a key, some spare clothes and an open invitation to stay over when he needed to. Bucky however had the worst lock ever on his door and Steve had never been able to get in without making a racket. So, of course, the jerk would feel justified in making the most noise possible once he knew Steve was awake.

Steve had brought a pillow with him and he threw it at his best friend’s head as soon as he stepped through the door.

Bucky expecting this reaction, ducked out of the way. “It’s not my fault, Punk, you stayed out half the night. You’re just lucky I didn’t have my girl over. Then I would have kicked your ass back out the door.”

“Yeah well, I just hope your lock in the new apartment likes me better than this one. Anyway, how is Carol?” Steve asked, reaching for the coffee pot, before sitting at the table.

“She’ll be over later with the car to shift some boxes over to the new place. The Landlord says I can drop some things there before I move in next week.” Bucky said, pulling some bacon from the refrigerator. 

Steve ran his eye over the apartment. It was pretty bare, just plain walls, outdated decor and a few bits of furniture. He was lucky that it was a two bedroom. While the one he was moving to was in a better building, with a more modern finish, but would only have one bedroom. He made a note to catch Nick about the job.

“So, Stevie, you going to tell me why you were out so late last night? The club shuts as 1.30am, so you should have been home by two. Why were you stumbling through my door at nearly five?” Bucky asked as he popped a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Steve. Bucky was a dab hand at breakfast, one arm or not.

Steve swallowed hard. Bucky had been annoyed when he found out about Loki from Clint. He always thought Steve was leaving himself open to people making the wrong conclusions about him because of his job and whenever he was propositioned like that, he would instantly jump on to the defensive. But Steve didn’t want to hide things from his best friend, especially when Natasha would just tell him anyway.

“I met up with someone after I finished work.” Steve said with trepidation.

“Really? Is it someone I know? Because you normally tell me when you found someone you like, way before you get to the up all night stage. Something drastic must have happened if you ended up here with me after.” Bucky said as he sat down with his own plate.

“It wasn’t that sort of meet up. And you’ve heard of him. His name is Loki.” Steve replied, waiting for the fall out.

It took a moment for Bucky to place the name, but when he remembered, he sighed. “Steve what are you playing at? The guy called you a prostitute. He clearly doesn’t think very much of you.”

“He didn’t call me that but I’m not making excuses for the assumptions he made. I know I shouldn’t even think about it, but there is something about him. Don’t ask me to explain it, I just feel I should give him a chance. And don’t try and get Natasha and Clint to talk me round. I think they’re backing Loki at this point.”

Bucky just stared as Steve nibbled at his breakfast. “But fucking him last night. Come on pal.”

Steve’s head snapped up. “Wow, back up a little. Don’t you start jumping to conclusions too. We haven’t done anything like that. We sat in the Diner round the block from the club and talked. That’s all. I mean he wants to, he’s not hiding that, but he says he wants it to be more than just sex and I believe him.”

“Steve, he thinks you’re a whore. He just wants to get you into bed and then he’ll dump you.” Bucky insisted, clearly trying to make him see sense from his point of view.

Steve wasn’t going to let that slide. “You’ve never met the guy. You’re basing all you know about him from a single sentence out of his month. Which I might add he has apologized for repeatedly. It’s easy to make assumptions about things, like you just did.”

Bucky couldn’t argue with that. “Ok, point.”

Steve sighed. “Buck, I like him and I believe in my gut he likes me too. Me not the stripper. If it had been a bar somewhere rather than the club, it wouldn’t be an issue. If he hadn’t tried to pay for it, I was more than halfway ready that night to say to hell with the rules and go home with him. When was the last time you ever remember me doing that?”

Bucky shrugged. “Well, never. You’re not a one night stand guy.”

“So that tells you something, doesn’t it? That this guy is special. I wish we met under different circumstances but we’ve got to play the hand we’ve been dealt and so we’re going to try just getting to know each other, you know old fashioned dating, no strings attached.”

Bucky shook his head and pushed his plate away. “I don’t like it, Steve, I’m not going to lie. But I’ll keep my mouth shut for now. But he does the dirty on you, I’ll kill him.”

 

  
Loki arrived at his parents’ home just in time for Lunch. This was the first time in a while as he tried to avoid his father at all costs, but his mother had insisted, claiming she would be lonely without Thor’s regular visit.

His mother was in the sitting room, tea and sandwiches laid out on the table waiting for him. “Mother.” Loki said with a smile, kissing her cheek before taking the seat next to her.

“Loki, dear. You look tired. Would you like some coffee instead?” Frigga asked.

“Yes, please. I had a rather late night.” Loki replied. 

In truth, he hadn’t slept much at all. He didn’t get home till gone 5 and was up at 8 for a court hearing. He was lucky it was only to hear the judge’s ruling and not a full trial so he had been able to simply smile contentedly as his client won his case, with a considerable pay-out. After lunch, he was meant to be interviewing college students for the firm’s internships, but he had persuaded one of the other partners who owed him more than a few favours to cover for him. 

Frigga came back with a large mug of dark, rich coffee, which he took gratefully, taking a large mouth full. He felt the caffeine wake him up a little.

“You really need to look at your work load Loki, if you are having to stay up in to the wee hours to keep on top of things. I know you want to win every case but it’s not worth your health.” Frigga chastised her son a little.

“It wasn’t for work, Mother. How is Odin? Will he be joining us? And have you heard from Thor?” Loki asked deflecting a little with questions on more mundane matters.

“Thor and Jane sent some photos. The Mediterranean is lovely this time of year. Your Father is fine and should be along in a little while. I wish you would call him Father. He made mistakes but he loves you, Loki.” Frigga replied.

“He’s got a funny way of showing it. Mother, I don’t want to go through this again. I’ve moved on, I’m happy seeing you and Thor when I want and Odin only when I must.”

Frigga pursed her lips. She decided that she needed to have another conversation with her husband. She hated her family being splintered the way it was, but it was clearly out of her control for now.

“So, my dear, if it wasn’t work, what were you doing up so late or was it early?” She asked, fully aware he had only asked his questions to deflect her interest.

Loki cursed inwardly, still it had been worth a try and he could use her advice. “I was meeting someone.”

Frigga raised her eyebrow. “You had an enjoyable night then? A little reckless of you, seeing as you were in court this morning.”

Loki and Frigga were always open about his love life. “I didn’t intend for it to be as late as it was and it wasn’t that kind of meeting.”

Loki then told his mother everything about Steve, including his own stupid statements at the club.

Frigga cuffed Loki over that back of the head. “Loki, I taught you to be more respectful then that. What were you thinking saying that to him?” 

“I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I just wanted to see him away from the club but how could I ask him to give up his income. You should see the block his apartment is in. It’s not far away from being condemned. If that’s the best he can afford, I could hardly ask him to give up what might be his money for food.. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t worse off.” Loki explained.

“Still, you should never make that sort of assumption Loki. From what you’ve said, he is clearly a man of principles, whose pride has been bruised.” Frigga said a little more kindly. She knew her son had a silver tongue in court, but when it came to his own desires it often turned to lead.

“He is. I tried to pay for the tea and apple pies last night and he glared at me, making sure he paid for his own.”

Frigga eyed her son for a moment. “So what are you planning to do with this man now you finally have him talking to you? I can see you like him well enough but you don’t normally go to this much trouble over one of your flings. You have normally gotten bored by now. And don’t look at me like that, it’s true.”

“Mother I’ve had 5 relationships in the last 3 years. That hardly qualifies me as a player. And just because they didn’t last more than a month or so doesn’t make them flings. We were just not compatible. Steve’s different. We are going to take it slow. He wants to date first. I’m taking him for lunch on Friday and hopefully he’ll like to do something before he has to head to the club.” 

Frigga nodded “That will be good for you, getting to know someone before you move to the bed room. If you really think you want this to be long term, take your time. How else do you think me and your father survived all these years? Once you’re settled with him, I expect you both around for Sunday dinner. No excuses.”

Loki smiled and silently wished Steve good luck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and the boys meet an unexpected someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be snippets from dates. I didn't want to drag it out longer then was needed.

Loki pushed his way in through the crowd of the cocktail bar to the table where Steve was sitting, running his eye over the cocktail menu. It was a rare Saturday where Steve wasn’t at the club and the pair were keen to spend an evening out at the movies. They had a film picked out and given they had an hour before it started, decided to have a quick drink first.

Things had been going well with Steve. After meeting up that Friday, the pair had gone on another lunch date at the beginning of this week, which had resulted in a walk in the park afterwards. Loki couldn’t stay as long as he would have liked but he had to attend a mediatory meeting for the divorce case he was working on and to his frustration, the husband hadn’t turned up again, leaving his lawyers to themselves. Loki of course had done his homework and his client refused their settlement proposal. It was decided that the mediations had failed and the case would be put in front of the family court.

Steve and Loki had also exchanged numbers and had been texting during their time off work. Steve had certainly relaxed more and more with each date and while he hadn’t told Loki for definite where he lived (he still assumed with Bucky), he had talked more about his life when he was younger, including the death of his mother from Cancer in his early 20’s as well as his career as a Dancer, including the SSR. He also knew about Steve’s ill health including asthma as a child, which lucky for Steve a very delayed puberty resolved nicely.   
Loki hadn’t pushed Steve to put a label on their relationship right now, even if in his own mind the word boyfriend had popped up with increasing regularity. All they both knew for sure was that they had three very successful dates behind them and things were going very well.

 

“Hi, sorry, my mother rang before I left. Thor is home and wants a get together next week to show off his tan.” Loki apologized as he sat down.

“No worries. I haven’t been here long anyway. What do you recommend?” Steve replied, as Loki took a look over the menu himself.

“Well, if you like whisky you could try an Old Fashioned or there is the Sidecar if you prefer Brandy and Cognac.” Loki replied.

“I’ll go with the Old Fashioned. What are you having?” Steve asked as he stood up to go to the bar. 

Loki had persuaded Steve that he would pay for the cinema, if he paid for their drinks beforehand. He hoped to foot most of the bill without Steve getting offended. “Same, please.”

Steve nodded and headed to the bar. Loki pulled out his phone to double check the viewing time.

“Loki.” 

Loki raised his eyes at the deep voice and stared straight at his Father. Not who he wanted to see while on his date with Steve.

“Odin.” He nodded curtly. “What are you doing here?”

“Heimdall is in town, so I’m meeting him for drinks.” Odin scowled. “I had hoped you had grown out of this by now. I understand that not telling you the truth will have hurt and that I may not have handled your acting out as well as I should have, but I raised you and you are still my son.”

“Yes, so you keep saying. But Thor was the one you favoured, the one loved. You could never see past that I wasn’t really yours, could you.” Loki spat back.

“Loki, that’s not true. I treated you both the same, had the same expectations of you. You must remember the times I grounded Thor over his grades and his stupid stunts with his friends.” Odin replied, clearly keeping a cool head.

Loki didn’t reply, it was true after all. He was saved from further discussion by Steve returning with their drinks.

“Everything alright Loki?” He asked as he put the glasses down, but remained standing behind Loki.

“It’s fine, Steve.” Loki raised a hand to Odin. “This is my adopted Father, Odin. Odin, this is Steve, my b……friend.”

Odin raised an eyebrow, clearly recognising the name. “Ah yes, Frigga mentioned you had a new………friend. It’s a pleasure to meet you son.”

Steve held out his hand, which Odin took. “Likewise sir. Would you like to join us? Can I get you a drink?”

Loki glared at Steve, but gave a sharp nod. “If you want.”

Odin accepted and pulled up a third chair to the table. “Thank you, but I’m fine. I won’t stay long, just until Heimdall gets here. He’ll text when he arrives.”

There was silence around the table and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Steve was the first to try. “So, Loki has never actually said what you do for a living, sir?”

“I don’t find that surprising.” Odin replied. “I’m a prosecutor in the DA’s office. I was pleased to see that one of my sons followed me into the Law, even if he’s an ambulance chaser.”

It took all of Loki’s restraint not to bite back. He was not going to make a scene in public, not around Steve. Steve seemed to notice. He slipped his hand under the table, taking Loki’s hand and held it tight. Loki nearly jumped at the unexpected, but reassuring gesture. This was something new and made his heart lift a little at the progress they were making.

“And you, my boy. What profession are you in?” Odin asked, not missing the move.

“Dancing.” Steve replied candidly.

“Really? Do you teach? What is your speciality? You are a little tall for the ballet and too well built for ballroom.”

Loki prayed Steve would say teaching, he didn’t need a lecture from Odin tonight. They weren’t heard.

“Exotic. I’m a stripper. I do Tap a little too, my mom taught me.” Steve answered flatly.

“Interesting. Well you certainly have the physique for it. Do you work in one of the local clubs?” Odin asked, genuinely interested. Of course, Loki was gob smacked.

“Avengers strip club. I understand Thor had his stag there, although I’m sure he stayed where the ladies were.” Steve answered calmly. Loki was sure he was in the twilight zone. His boyfriend and Father, calmly taking about stripping like it was window cleaning.

“So I’ve been told. I would have joined them, but my heart isn’t what it used to be.”

“Ok, stop.” Loki snapped. “Why aren’t you condemning me for dating a stripper?”

Odin frowned again. “Loki, Avengers is a licensed club and it is well known that dancers there do not solicit their customers. As I’m unlikely to be prosecuting him for prostitution, I fail to see the issue. As long as he makes you happy and treats you well, I have nothing to complain about.”

Odin’s phone beeped. He glanced as it and said. “He’s outside. It was a pleasure to meet you Steve and I hope to see you both at the house soon. Good evening.”

Seeing that Loki was shocked into silence, Steve said. “We look forward to it sir. Good night.”

When his father was gone, Loki finally said. “I don’t understand. I thought he would have chastised me. He just accepted you.”

“Maybe he’s mellowing a little.” Steve looked a little uncomfortable as a thought struck him. “Loki you’re not just dating me to get back at him, like you did with that girl before. You know, find someone unsuitable to stick it to dad.”

Loki eyes snapped to Steve’s. “No, of course not. I never expected him to take enough interest in me to bother to ask that question. I would have shoved you under his nose otherwise. And don’t think I avoid him because I’m ashamed of you either. Mother already knows everything about you. Her reaction was like Odin’s except I expected that from her, not him.”

“Well let’s just be glad he’s good and not worry about it. Maybe you two aren’t so different after all.”

“Don’t say that.” Loki growled, which made Steve laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of Steve is the right height or build for ballroom or Ballet. it was just to get the conversation on the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki watches Steve working at the club and Bucky makes his feelings know. This get a little steamy

Loki stepped into the club and was greeted by Phil. “Ah Mr Laufeyson, it’s a pleasure to see you. Are you interested in a private room again tonight? I’m sure I can squeeze you in.”

Loki shook his head. He couldn’t blame the man for making the offer, after all it had been all he was interested in the previous times he was here. “Thank you, Mr Coulson, but I’m just meeting someone here. I’ll be more than happy in the main room.”

Phil simply nodded and moved on to the next gentleman who had entered the club. Loki went to sit in the Bar nearly the men’s stage and ordered a Ginger Beer. He knew Steve had been in early so would be finishing soon and he hoped to take him for dinner. They had been dating now for nearly a month and Loki was sure he had never been happier in a relationship. Their dates were filled with easy conversation and more than a little embarrassment as each had caught the other staring, which resulted certainly for Steve in a cute blush. Loki luckily was immune to blushing. And after the cocktail bar, each date had ended with one of them kissing the other on the cheek before heading home.

He was still becoming a little frustrated with the lack of further intimacy but that was his doing as much as Steve’s. For some reason neither seemed willing to cross the line into more than chaste kisses on the cheek. Loki was scared that if they did, they might find they weren’t as compatible as they thought they were and it could all be for nothing. However, the longer they left it, the likelihood for them slipping into a friendship got greater and that was the last thing Loki wanted. Not that being friends with Steve would be a bad thing, but he only wanted that if there was no chance of them working together as a couple first, not because they chickened out.

So, the plan was a romantic dinner at Loki’s favourite restaurant then back to his place for coffee. He hoped that at least a passionate kiss would be the end result. 

 

Loki was on to his second drink when he saw Steve come out through the stage door and make his way to a booth across the room. Loki’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as his boyfriend was wearing the tightest pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked painted on. Loki could see the outline of Steve’s chest and he certainly enjoyed the view. Steve slid into a booth next to a man that clearly also enjoyed the view. Steve however positioned himself in such a way that he left a noticeable gap between them, much bigger than had been between Loki and Steve that first night.

Loki knew that the outfit Steve wore post dance was a lot more revealing than he had worn for him and seeing it for the first time made Loki thankful Steve had worn normal clothes. This looked cheap and staged. He also realised how much trust Steve had placed in him that night. Skimpy as it was, this outfit was a shield, the professional mask that Clint had mentioned. By dressing normally, Steve had showed his real self, which for Loki was far more intimate. He cursed himself again for his stupid assumption and was glad Steve agreed to let him make amends.

Loki watched as Steve played up to the client and saw his fake smile, something else that hadn’t been there before. Seeing stripper Steve at work, he knew he had only ever gotten genuine Steve, even as Grant and it sent a thrill down his spine. 

The client glanced at his watch then stood to leave the booth, but not before pulling out his wallet and putting down what looked like a hundred-dollar bill. Steve smiled sweetly, clearly thanking the man before he left. Steve picked up the money and scanned the room. He spotted Loki and sent a relaxed smile his way. He headed across to the bar, stopping only as he passed Natasha. Loki frowned as Steve handed her not only the tip from the client that just left but a small handful of bills from his pocket too. Loki was confused as this must be money Steve desperately needed but as Steve approached, he decided that this was a bad time to mention it. They still avoided money as a topic of conversation, Loki not wanting to embarrass Steve.

“Hey, you ok? You didn’t pay to get in, did you? If I’d known you would meet me inside I would have told them not to charge you at the door.” Steve said, as he reached to give Loki’s hand a squeeze. 

Loki smiled at the gesture. “I don’t mind. It’s possibly not a good idea to draw attention to me. We are breaking the rules after all.”

“I think that bird has flown. I’m hardly in a position to comply anyway.” Steve laughed. “Ok he was my last so I’ll go get out of this gear and meet you out in the lot.”

Loki nodded and as Steve headed back to the dressing room, he turned to the bar man to pay his bill. He turned back to see a member of the club security standing behind him. The man was about Steve’s height and build, but was dark haired and had a hooded look in his face. And there was the cut left sleeve, highlighting the missing arm. Loki guessed that this had to be Bucky. Steve had told him about his best friend, including that he had just started working at the club. He also mentioned that Bucky hadn’t been happy with Steve dating him.

“Can I help you?”

“Depends. You’re Loki, right?” The stranger asked.

Loki nodded. “Yes, and I take it you’re Bucky. You here to warn me off him?”

Bucky looked surprised that Loki wasn’t fazed by him and that he already knew who he was. “Steve told you then. Well I’m not going to tell you to get lost, as much as I would like to. I am going to say you ever treat him like a hooker, you hurt him by thinking he can be used and thrown away and I will find you. One arm or not, I can hurt you. I hate what you said to him, but he seems to think you deserve a chance, so this is it. So, make sure you don’t screw it up. Steve’s worth it.”

Without waiting for a reply, Bucky turned and went back to work. Loki watched him and while it hurt to admit it, he could understand why, based on everything he had been told, Bucky would feel the need to be protective over Steve. He was Steve’s oldest and closest friend and clearly their relationship was more family then friend. Loki knew he would have a lot to do to win him over, but like the man said Steve was worth it.

 

Clint and Sam were in the dressing room as Steve came in to get ready for his date with Loki. They hadn’t noticed him and so continued their conversation.

“I’m telling you, he’s walks around here with a grin that could light up Coney Island.” Clint said as he pulled on his pants.

Sam was rubbing oil over his arms. “And they are still at first base? What the hell is Steve going to be like once they actually do something?”

Steve smiled as he pulled on his boots. He knew his friends would be very interested in his relationship, partly because they cared but mostly because of the way they’d met. He wasn’t bothered as these conversations were never outside their close group.

“Do you think they could go any slower? I mean I don’t swing that way, but Laufeyson is hot in anyone’s book and if it was me, I’m sure I’d have jumped him by now.” Clint pointed out as he pulled a shirt over his head.

“Steve is just being sure. They didn’t have the best start so you can understand them taking their time.”

Steve didn’t want to make it awkward by letting them know he overheard them, so he grabbed his bag and left them to it. He thought about what they said and knew that he had been holding back a little but he hoped that tonight would change that. He wanted to move forward before things became stale between him and Loki.

He exited the stage door, now dressed in more comfortable jeans and dress shirt. He found Loki standing against the wall waiting for him. He could tell straight away that something wasn’t right as Loki was staring off into the distance. He had spotted Loki and Bucky talking at the bar and knew that this would have something to do with it.

“Hey, Loki is everything ok?” Steve asked, reaching out to touch Loki’s arm.

Loki jumped slightly as he had missed Steve leaving the club. “Yea, I’m fine. Are you ready?”

Steve wasn’t buying it and decided to tackle it head on. “Loki, what did Bucky say? I saw you two talking and I can’t imagine he was giving you his blessing.”

Steve saw Loki’s hesitation, but he replied. “He was just being protective of you. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“It is if he’s interfering. He’s my friend not my keeper. I don’t need him protecting me nor deciding who I should get involved with. I’m going to tell him to back off”

Steve made to go back in to the club, but Loki put a hand up to the middle of Steve’s chest, holding him back a little. “Steve, don’t. It’s fine. This is what your best friend needed to do to put his mind at rest and I respect that. You going in there isn’t going to change his opinion of me. It’s my job to prove him wrong. That’s a challenge I’m more then up for.” 

Steve looked at Loki. He looked completely serious. It dawned on him just how determined Loki was to follow through on his promise. Loki wanted to prove Bucky wrong about him and Steve could only admire him for that. More than admire in fact. Bucky wasn’t someone to be messed with and Loki was more than willing to take him on for him and Steve’s heart beat faster at that knowledge. 

Steve turned to face Loki head on and cupped his cheek with his hand. They stared at each other for a moment, Steve was still amazed at the brightness of Loki’s eyes. His hand slipped back to behind Loki’s neck and he pulled him close. Steve pressed his lips to Loki’s for a gentle kiss which became firmer as the heat in his blood rose and the world around them vanished. Loki grabbed Steve’s jacket and pulled him in closer, for Steve to push Loki back until he back was flat against the wall. 

Steve’s tongue flicked out to run along Loki’s lips, which opened in answer. Steve ran his tongue along Loki’s, before pulling away. Neither made any attempt to hide the affect that the kisses had nor the erections each was now sporting.

“I’ve wanted that since day one.” Steve said, slightly breathless.

“And was it worth the wait?” Loki asked, nervous for the reply.

“Oh yes, in fact I think I would love to do it again, very, very soon.” Steve smiled.

Loki grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Hmm. When do we start?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys latest date doesn't go the way they plan as they run in to someone they would rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This evening will be spread of the next three chapters.

A few nights later, Loki watched Steve as he ran his eye over the water colour on the wall. The scene, a modern cityscape, was beautiful, a wash of colours that jumped off the canvas. He smiled before moving on to the next work, a more abstract piece which was meant to be the same scene, but looked mostly like blocks of colour, as far as Loki could tell.  
“Do you see what this one is about?” He asked as he handed Steve a champagne flute.

Steve nodded. “It’s more about the feel of the work rather then what you actually see. But to be honest, I prefer a more tradition take on art. I want to look at something I could almost walk into.”

Loki had been given tickets to the mid-week opening night of the Art Museum’s latest exhibition by a client for whom he had won a substantial pay-out. Events like these were often very exclusive, with the cities high society coming together for gossip and back-biting, under the pretence of being interested in art. Loki in the past had handed the tickets over to one of the other partners, but he knew that Steve would love the chance to get a good look, relatively uninterrupted. So it seemed a nice way for them to spend the evening together, particularly so soon after their first proper kiss. 

After the kiss outside that club, Loki and Steve had grabbed a takeaway from the restaurant and gone back to Loki’s apartment where they had continued with an extended make-out session on Loki’s couch. It hadn’t gone beyond that as Loki had a Partners meeting early the following morning so Steve had headed home just before midnight. There was also the fact that neither wanted to push their luck but that went unmentioned.. Loki hadn’t been able to sleep much that night, replaying the previous hours over and over in his head. He was glad they had waited as his feelings were unquestionably strong for the Blonde and he hoped Steve felt the same.

This was their first date since that evening and had the added bonus that as they weren’t part of the rest of the guests’ social groups, they would most likely be ignored, which suited them fine. It didn’t work out that way.

 

After they had been there for about an hour, Loki noticed that a man with dark hair and a small goatee had been watching them intently or rather watching Steve. He was well dressed, in a suit which Loki could guess cost more than his apartment. Loki was about to let Steve know when the stranger, realising he had been seen, walked towards them and tapped Steve on the shoulder.

“What are you doing here, Rogers? You don’t belong here.” The man snapped.

Steve, clearly recognising the voice, turned to face the man. He sighed and said. “Tony. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you before. I would have come over to talk to you.”

“And I would have gotten you kicked out of here all the sooner. What are you doing here? You on the job? I imagine you would have run though dad’s money pretty quickly. I take you are this guy’s escort for the night. You getting paid for extras in the bedroom tonight or are you waiting for the big pay-out? Although this one looks a bit young to be making a will.” Tony looked at Loki, whose face was like Thunder. How dare he say that to Steve, especially as he seems to be a relation of some kind.

Much to Loki’s surprise, Steve didn’t seem surprised or that bothered over the accusation. “You never get bored of that do you? As I’m not at the club, I’m clearly not working tonight, given that I still only DANCE for money, nothing more. And you know that. As for the money, I have it invested not wasted.”

Tony snorted as if he found what Steve had said funny. He turned his attention to Loki again. “Hi, Tony Stark. Listen, I think I better warn you about this guy……..”

“I already know everything I need to about Steve thank you.” Loki interrupted. He extended his hand. “Seeing as we are doing introductions, my name is Loki Laufeyson. We would have met before today, if you had bothered to show up to any of our mediatory meetings instead of leaving your lawyers high and dry. Still, I’m sure we’ll see each other in court.”

Loki had never see a man go as red as Tony’s face did. “You’re the blood sucker Pepper hired to bleed me of everything she doesn’t deserve. Isn’t that convenient. Well I hope Rogers takes you for all your worth. You’ll get a good shag out of him, after all my father must have before he coughed up money to this whore.”

Loki took a step forward as if to lunge at Tony, but Steve wrapped his hand around his arm, pulling him back, gently, but firmly. Loki looked at him and saw that Steve still had a placid look on his face as if everything that Tony said simply went over his head.

“Tony, I’m sorry you had issues with your dad, I really am. But that had nothing to do with me. I’ve been down this road with you and I’m not going there again. What Howard did for me was a very generous gift and that’s it. You’ve tried to prove otherwise and failed. You need to let it go. Goodbye Tony.” Steve keeping hold of Loki’s arm pulled him towards the exit, ignoring the stares from the other guests that had overheard what Tony had shouted. Loki turned back once and saw Tony still standing there shaking with rage, clearly unable to let go of whatever demons haunted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets answers to the questions that meeting Tony brought up.

Steve sat in the passenger’s seat of Loki’s car, the lights flashing by as they drove through the streets. He was debating something and came to a decision.

“Loki, take a left.”

Loki looked at Steve curiously but made the turn. He continued to follow the directions given until they came to a quiet suburban area. 

Steve pointed to a decent sized detached house, with a drive, a garage and nice garden front and back. “Pull up on to the drive.”

Loki did as Steve directed, pulling up and parking close to the door. Steve got out of the car and beckoned Loki to do the same. Loki was clearly confused, which got worse as Steve pulled out his keys and opened the front door, letting them both inside.

The house was simply and tastefully finished. A large sofa was in the middle of the sitting room, smack in front of a big wall mounted TV. That room lead into a huge kitchen/diner, clearly meant for entertaining with doors leading off to at least 2 other rooms. A wooden staircase led up to the upper floor, which given the downstairs floor plan, had to be at least three bedrooms.

Steve dumped his jacket over the back of the sofa before emptying his pockets of his keys and wallet on to the coffee table. He then turned back to look at Loki. He raised his arms. “What do you think?”

Loki blinked several times, taking it all in. “You live here? This is your house? I thought you were living with Bucky.”

“No, I never actually said I lived with Bucky.” Steve shifted uncomfortably, knowing he hadn’t been completely honest with his boyfriend. “When this started, I wasn’t happy about showing you were I lived. You were being a little stalker-like after all and of course after our last date, you seemed happy for us to just go back to your place. Obviously, things are good between us and I had been planning to bring you over this weekend. The run in with Tony sort of made me think sooner would be better than later.”

Steve watched as Loki was looking about, his mind working to make sense of the information he was getting. “But how can you afford all this? You can’t earn that much at the club and I’ve seen give your tips to the other dancers. Has this got anything to do with the ‘money’ Stark was taking about?”

“It’s a bit of a story.” Steve replied. He took a seat on the sofa and Loki sat next to him. “Remember I told you my mum was a palliative care nurse. Well when I was 14, Howard Stark hired her as a live-in nurse for his wife, Tony’s mother. She had ALS. From what I remember, by the time we moved in, she was practically bed ridden and wasn’t expected to live out the year. She made it another 2. So anyway, we lived there and I got to know Howard and, when he was back from College, Tony really well. Tony was okay then, treating me like a cousin who’d come to visit, which was nice. As you know I don’t have any other family and I was on the short and skinny side which made me the target for the bullies. Bucky was my only friend.”

“So, you and your mom would have moved out when you were what 16?” Loki asked.

“17. Mrs Stark died in the May, but Howard didn’t want to see us uprooted until after the end of the school year. Education was important to him. He carried on paying my mom any way and helped find us an apartment during the summer and got us all moved in before the start of the new semester. You see he was really grateful for everything my mom did for his wife.”

Steve looked at the floor. He knew this next bit was going to be hard. “Then they found Mom’s tumour. I dropped out of school to take care of her. She still made me get my GED though. Luckily, she had enough put aside from working for Howard that we were able to pay the bills, which she hated given that it was meant to be my college fund. It was still a really hard three years until it finally killed her”

Steve felt Loki’s arm slip around his waist, rubbing his side in a comforting way. Steve enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before carrying on. “Well you know that I got in to college, admittedly a few years later then everyone else and while I got grants and loans they only went so far, which led to me dancing at SSR by the beginning of my junior year. Of course, I never expected to come out on stage towards the end of my last semester and slap eyes on Howard in the crowd and Tony making a fool of himself drunk. Things were never good between them, Howard being very aloof and Tony having a teenage rebellion that just never went away. Howard had tried going out with him one evening to get to know Tony better. Tony decided to scandalize him by taking him to a strip club and making him go in the men’s dance room. Howard recognised me and giving up on Tony, he wanted to know how I ended up stripping. I told him, we caught up a little bit and he left. I didn’t think anything of it until I heard about the car accident which wasn’t long after I graduated. I tried to go to his funeral but Tony made sure I couldn’t get there.”

Steve stood and pulled a letter out from a drawer. “Tony had seen his dad following me back stage that night and thought he had slept with me, betraying his mother’s memory. Then he read Howard’s Will, which made it even worse. After Howard left the club he had changed it and left me two million dollars. Not a lot to him or Tony, but a life changer for me.”

Steve handed Loki the letter, which was from Howard. The lawyer read it and said. “He didn’t want you to have to dance because you had no other choice. He wanted you to have a start in life. To do what you wanted.”

“Right.” Steve said taking the letter back and putting it away. “Of course, Tony contested it. He claimed in court that I manipulated his father somehow, that it was a payment for services rendered. Sex. He told everyone what an upstanding woman my mother was and that she would be ashamed at how I degraded myself, selling my body, having relations with a man nearly old enough to be my grandfather for a big pay-out. And do you know what’s worse. I think he really believes it too.”

“You should hear his soon to be ex-wife talk about him. I can’t say much but the stories. He is a very emotionally damaged man.” Loki sighed. “So, you won I take it? How did you manage that, Stark would have some of the best lawyers on the payroll?”

“Well he had trouble proving that I did more than dance in a licensed gentleman’s club, seeing as I didn’t have a list of former punters. And Howard knew Tony well enough to leave instructions with his lawyers that they were to represent me if the need arose, paid for in advance. Tony ended up making more of a fool of himself than anything else. Still took me two years, in and out of court as well as trying to work to make my rent. By which time, I’d quit at the club, and managed to land a job as a bar man. When I finally received the cheque, I cleared all my student’s debts and bought this place. I’ve got the rest in a high interest account, which gives me enough of a return to more than cover my monthly expenses and means I can do what I enjoy, which is dancing. I told you the first time that I loved to dance.”

“And why you are fine to give your tips to the other dancers, because you don’t need it. Here was I thinking I could pay for a holiday away together as a treat and you’ve got more money in the bank than I do. And you own your home out right, while I’m renting mine.” Loki said with a laugh. He had really considered spoiling Steve, giving him all the things he couldn’t afford, only to find he had everything he wanted.

“It just means you won’t be able to look daggers at me anymore when I pay for things from now on.” Steve sat down again and held Loki’s hand. “Are you OK with this?”

Loki smiled. “What is there not to be ok about? If you mean am I still interested then yes, very much. It’s more of an even footing which I like better. But it’s getting late so I should be heading home. I have a meeting with Pepper at nine, ironically.”

“You could stay.” Steve suggested. “Put your clothes in the machine. They’ll be ready for the morning”

Loki narrowed his eye and decided to deliberately misunderstand him. “I always keep a clean suit and shirt in the office, just in case of an emergency. So, if you have a spare room made up, I wouldn’t want to put you to any trouble.”

Steve bumped Loki’s shoulder with his. “Don’t be an ass, you know precisely what I mean. I want you to stay tonight, in my room, after we have had that very exhausting sex you promised me weeks ago.”

Loki looked Steve in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Steve reached out, threading his fingers through Loki’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues caressed each other for a moment before he pulled back and said in a lust filled voice. “What do you think?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have their long awaited first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much 100% sex. If it's not your thing, please hang on for chapter 10.

Loki leaned forward so he could kiss Steve once more, while slipping out of his jacket. He felt Steve’s hand move up his back and he shifted forward until he rested in Steve’s lap, mirroring the dance all those weeks ago. Once more he felt how hard Steve was under him and pressed his hips down, rubbing his own fledgling erection into Steve’s. Steve let out a moan into Loki’s month and he dropped his head back on to the couch in pleasure.

Loki’s hands dropped to Steve's belt, making to undo it before Steve grabbed them, stopping him.

“Not here. Come upstairs.” Steve said, gently pushing Loki off his lap again. Loki pouted slightly at being disturbed, but followed Steve as he climbed the stairs, making their way to the master bedroom. The room was, like the rest of the house, simple but beautifully decorated. The main feature in the room was the king-size bed, but there was also an old-style CD player on the dressing table, along with an impressive collection of CDs.

“I just need to grab something.” Steve said, smiling before heading to what must have been the ensuite bathroom.

Loki undid the top buttons of his shirt as he moved over to the CD player. An idea popped into his head and he began looking through the CDs. He soon found a song he liked and put the disk in the player. He turned back to see Steve coming out of the bathroom, some condoms and a tube of lube in his hand.

Steve looked a little embarrassed as he put them on the bedside table. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted and I wanted to keep the options open. I mean we don’t have to do…….”

Loki walked over to Steve and stopped his babbling with kiss. “Stop thinking so hard. Let’s go with the flow, see where it takes us. First thing I want you to do though is get on the bed.”

Steve looked curious but followed Loki’s directions, crawling on to the bed and leaning back against the head board. Loki went back to the player, selected the track he wanted, set it to repeat, and switched on the music. The room filled with the pop song Steve had used for his dancing. Loki saw Steve frown as he was clearly trying to figure out what he was doing until Loki began to dance and undo the remaining buttons on his shirt. Then his eyes went wide in shock before a smile spread across his face.

Loki guessed that this could be the first time someone had stripped for him and he wanted to make it memorable. He let his shirt fall open and reveal his toned chest and stomach. He wasn’t as well defined as Steve but given the way his eyes roamed over him, Loki was certain he approved. He tried to dance in a sexual way, mimicking Steve’s moves and while he was a good dancer, it was a different skill to take your clothes off at the same time and it made him clumsy.

Loki undid his belt and pants and let them fall a little, he then realised that he would need to take his shoes off and first tried to toe them off. His pants dropped a little more and as he struggled to undo the laces, his pants tangled round his feet and it tripped him up. He was heading to face plant the carpet when he felt strong arms wrap around him, stopping him from hitting the floor.

 

Steve had jumped up from the bed when he saw Loki struggling with his clothes and was already moving when he tripped forward. He caught him before he hit the floor and helped him back up to feet.

He smiled. “That’s why we use Velcro. You’re a lot less likely to end up on your face.”

Loki relaxed in to Steve’s arms. “I guess I could use some practice.”

Steve released his grip and ran his hands over Loki’s shirt sleeves. “How about we do it together?”

Steve kissed Loki while he slid the shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Loki in return moved his hands down to the hem of Steve’s T-shirt and began pulling it up. They broke the kiss briefly so he could pull it over his head but attacked Steve’s lips again as soon as his face was free. Steve pulled away from Loki’s mouth to move down to his neck, sucking a mark low down close to his shoulder where it would be covered by his shirt collar. Loki moaned and reached for Steve’s belt, undoing it so it hung loose.

Steve ran his tongue across Loki’s collar bone before he kissed his way down his chest and belly until he was on his knees in front of him. He reached down and slipped off Loki's remaining shoe before sliding his pants slowly down his legs until he could step out of them. Steve then began kissing the inside of Loki’s thighs, again causing him to moan as Steve’s teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. He skipped over the boxers, which were green silk and kissed his way back up Loki’s chest until he was on his feet again.

Taking Loki’s hand, Steve led him back to the bed. Without a word, he encouraged him to lean back on to the pillow. Then Steve undid his own pants and took them off with practiced ease before climbing on to the bed after Loki. 

 

The pair lay side by side looking at each other, both naked apart from their boxers and kissing once more. Loki of course, had seen Steve like this before but now he was able to touch and took full advantage. His hands ran over Steve’s chest. He wanted to explore all the places he had only looked at before. Steve’s skin was soft and he could feel the firm muscle underneath. He went lower but stopped as he reached the waistband of his boxers. This was new, uncharted territory. This had been the focus of all his recent fantasies and yet he hesitated. Steve was clearly willing, but Loki couldn’t help that given everything that had happened before this, he needed permission to continue.

Loki pulled away and said “May I?”

“Please. Think we’ve waited long enough.” Steve replied, his voice sounding a little strained.

Loki, trying to stop his hand from shaking, slipped inside the cotton boxers. His fingers ran along the length of Steve’s erect cock. It was smooth, hard and throbbing. He reached the tip and wrapped his hand around firmly, before sliding back down to the root. Steve moaned into his month and Loki began pumping slowly, with the moisture from Steve’s tip stopping any friction.

Steve’s hands had been buried in Loki’s hair, but let go so he could push his boxers down, freeing his cock. He then did the same to Loki’s boxers. Loki risked a glance down, unable to resist comparing. He was pleased to see that there wasn’t much difference between the two of them and began to speed his hand up a little, causing Steve to jerk his hips forward in time with him.

Steve grabbed Loki’s wrist, making him pause. He was panting slightly. “I……I want you, can we……..do you bottom? Because I am happy to if you don’t, I just want……if you’re happy to.”

Loki smiled a little uncertainly. “I’ve only done it once, a long time ago, but I trust you.”

Loki leaned over to the bed side table and grabbed the lube and a silver packet. He handed the bottle to Steve and opened the packet, rolling the condom over Steve’s cock.

 

Steve’s breath hitched as he felt Loki’s fingers on him once more, even through the rubber. Pausing only long enough to rid himself of his boxers, he rolled Loki gently on to his back. He once more kissed his neck before working his way down his chest. This time instead of bypassing it, Steve stopped at Loki’s boxers. He kissed the head of Loki’s cock then pulling the silk down the rest of the way off his boyfriend’s long legs and tossing the boxers behind him, he settled between his spread thighs. 

Steve turned his attention to Loki’s cock and ran his tongue along his length before taking the head into his month. He began sliding up and down, getting deeper every time until it touched the back of his throat. Loki moaned and dug his fists into the sheets, forcing himself to stay still. 

Steve continued for a few moments before pulling off, smirking at Loki’s whines of protest.

“Patience.” Steve said

“God, hurry up.” Loki replied, sounding a little desperate.

Steve pushed Loki’s legs further apart before grabbing the lube, coating his fingers. He looked up at Loki again. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, and don’t stop again or I’ll make you pay when it’s my turn.” Loki snapped, his eyes warm never the less.

Steve laughed, but decided that delaying would be a bad idea and turned his attention to Loki’s entrance. He used one finger to trace around his hole before sliding in his finger. He felt Loki clench for a moment and then relax. When he was sure he was ok, he began to move in and out, each time becoming easier. He added a second as soon as he could and scissored his fingers slightly, carefully. He had gotten in three when he finally found Loki’s prostate and his boyfriend yelped with pleasure, clenching again but in a good way.

Happy that he was ready, Steve pulled out his fingers, added more lube to the condom and moved so he could kiss Loki as he positioned his cock and pushed inside his boyfriend at last.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as he pushed into him, painfully but beautifully slow. There was a slight burn as it had been years since he had bottomed but the experience had been so different from the ass he had been with before. Steve had been so careful with him and Loki knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Still Steve was a lot bigger too and Loki was stretched further than before. It was worth it as Steve eased in, kissing him as he went. When he was all the way in, Steve stopped.

“You OK?” Steve asked.

Loki wasn’t sure he had an accurate answer to that question. Ok didn’t seem to cover how he was feeling, but he said. “I’m good. I’m…..I’m ready.”

Steve nodded and pulled out before pushing in again, a little quicker this time. He soon set a steady rhythm, which had both of them panting. Loki managed to get his legs around Steve’s back, trying to urge him on to go deeper and faster. 

Steve responded and shifted his angle slightly upwards. Loki saw stars and yelped again as Steve finally found his prostate again. He seemed to make it his mission after that to hit it as often as he could. Loki, in turn, found that extra stimulus was pushing him towards the edge. He felt Steve’s hand wrap around his cock and it took only a few short strokes before Loki climaxed, spilling between them.

Loki felt like he was floating in mid air but was still aware of Steve moving in and out of him. He was pumping harder and faster now, once more sucking his neck. The rhythm faltered and he groaned as he climaxed, biting Loki a little.

They lay together for a moment before Loki come back to himself and pushed at Steve shoulder gently. Steve pulled out slowly and rolled off. Loki rolled over so he was looking at Steve and ran his fingers up and down his chest. 

“Was it worth the wait?” Steve asked, taking Loki’s hand and kissing his palm.

“It was tolerable.” Loki teased, before smiling. “It was better than I expected and I had high expectations.”

Steve sighed contently. Loki leaned over and kissed him, hoping to prevent him from falling asleep. 

“Oh no, Steve. We aren’t done yet. It’s my turn next.”

 

Loki woke to an empty bed and was worried for a second that Steve had left during night. Then he remembered that this was Steve’s home so it was unlikely that he had gone very far. Feeling around for his boxers, he slipped them on and headed down stairs.

Steve was sitting at the breakfast bar, coffee in his hand, staring of into space. Loki grabbed his own cup, took a mouthfull, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, startling him back to earth. 

“You look far, far away.” Loki said, before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “We clearly didn’t do enough last night, if you can think so hard.”

Steve turned on his stool in Loki’s arms and wrapped his own around his chest. “Sounds like you want to remedy that.”

“I could be persuaded. What were you thinking about?”

“About why my other relationships failed.” 

“Well that’s a cheery topic.” Loki sneered, while trying to pull away. Steve held him close.

“Don’t. It’s not like that. Ok I had two boyfriends in college and I was with someone when I started working at the club. And they all ended because they couldn’t cope with me taking my clothes off for other men.” Steve explained. “I think based on last night, we are both keen to make a real go of this. So, do you think you can deal with my job?”

Loki had to admit, it was a question that he had been avoiding asking himself. The simple answer was that he hated that others would get to look at his boyfriend nearly naked. But he didn’t feel like it was fair to ask Steve to give up what he loved doing. He also felt it was a tad hypocritical given how they’d met.

“I don’t know.” Loki replied, given the best answer he could. “Can’t say it’s going to fill me with joy.”

Steve nodded. “That’s one of the most honest answers I’ve ever gotten. They all said that it would be fine, that it didn’t bother them. Then after a while, the snide comments started and the accusations. It was too much. But I wouldn’t give it up. The guys in college knew I needed the job to survive, but the other one, I didn’t need to work at the club, I did it because I wanted to and I could easily have turned Nick’s offer down. I didn’t, I let him leave instead.”

“Steve, I’m not going to ask. If this is going to work then there has to be trust and I admit I will be jealous and I might still keep turning up after your shift to take you home. But I won’t let your job break us up.”

“Are you sure? Because I love you too much to let you go.” Steve stated simply.

“Steve…..” Loki started.

Steve blinked rapidly when he realised what he had done, but it was the truth and he refused to deny it now he had said it. “It’s true. I know it’s fast, but this last month I’ve gotten to know you better than anyone I’ve dated before. And no one can say this is based on sex. So yeah I do, I love you.” 

Loki smiled, a little relieved if he was being completely honest. “I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a decision about his future with a little help from his friends.

Steve was sitting in the dressing room, staring at the wall. He was meant to be dancing in a few minutes, but he hadn’t made any move to change into his outfit, which was the same he had worn for Loki’s first dance. He just simply sat there, trying and failing to get into the right mind set.

This wasn’t the first time it had happened recently. He had been going steady with Loki for nearly 3 months now and his boyfriend had been true to his word. He turned up to pick Steve up after most of his shifts, but didn’t come into the club anymore, preferring to sit outside instead. The jealousy had kicked in as he said it probably would, so he didn’t want to watch Steve play up to his clients. But he kept his promise and when Steve walked out of the stage door, Loki never mentioned his work, but took him home and made love to him, each claiming the other as his once more.

No, it was Steve that was the one having trouble. Every dance was getting harder. He found that he was having to imagine that each client was Loki or he couldn’t perform at all. His tips were getting smaller and some of his regulars had started asking for other dancers, something that didn’t bother Steve as it should have.

But he had never left a client hanging. Shaking himself, Steve pulled himself together and got into his outfit. It was however a lack lustre performance and he knew it. He didn’t complain when the client only handed him a ten dollar bill, a sour look on his face.

Natasha was in the dressing room with Sam when Steve got back in there.

Sam took one look at him and said. “Damn, Steve you look like hell, don’t tell me you and lover boy have broken up.”

Steve didn’t seem to register the comment at first. “What? No, me and Loki are good, better than good. Just got a lousy tip that’s all.”

Natasha frowned. “Thought you had that Hammer guy. He normally splashes his cash around.”

“Not today it seems.” Steve said, turning to his bag to grab his phone, the expected text from Loki waiting for him. He smiled and quickly sent off a reply. Steve turned back to find Sam had gone and Natasha was staring at him intently. “Where did Sam go?”

“He’s due on stage. What’s really up Steve? Because it’s not just tonight, you’ve not been right since you started seeing Loki. I thought getting laid would help you relax a bit but you’re worse than ever.” Natasha asked, sitting down and indicating that Steve do the same, which he did.

Steve did consider denying there was anything wrong, but he knew Natasha too well. For her to ask she must be worried. 

“I just never realised that falling in love with Loki would mean I would fall out of love with dancing. He’s the only one I want to dance for. And I terrified that he’s going to give up on me because of the stripping, no matter what he actually says.” Steve explained.

“If you’re that scared of losing him, why are you still working here? I saw you when you broke up with the last one, you were never like this over him.” Natasha asked.

“Habit I guess. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I wasn’t dancing.” Steve shrugged.

“Well now’s your chance to find out. Because you can’t keep coming back here simply so you’re not bored. You help out at the art college and enjoy it. Go become a teacher. Get another hobby. Do something that doesn’t worry you that you’ll lose him. You two have worked too hard to throw it away because of a job. We’ll still be here.” 

Steve thought for a moment, then smiled, reached over and kissed his friend on the cheek.

Steve finished up for the night and headed home alone. Loki couldn't stay over tonight because he had court first thing. While 3 months wasn't that long, he didn't like not waking up to his boyfriend every morning and was seriously considering asking Loki to move in with him when his lease ran out in a few months time. He decided to bring it up when he talked to him about his future employment options. If they survived lunch at Loki's parents’ house this weekend of course.

 

Phil pulled open the back door and walked into the empty club. He was responsible for getting the show on the road every night, a job he took very seriously. He was surprised to be met by Nick, coming down from the office.

“Coulson, I’ve had this from Rogers today.” He handed Phil a printed email, Steve’s resignation effective after his next shift. “Can we manage without him or do I need to be looking to hire someone else?”

Phil thought for a moment. “Well, we get more calls for women private dances anyway and I’m sure Wilson and Barton won’t turn down the extra tips. Is there anymore? Did he say why?”

“I talked to him on the phone, made sure he meant it. He said something about being exclusive? Well you better talk to Barton, good thing a lot of the regulars like looking at his ass too.” Nick said before heading back up to the office.

Phil smiled to himself. He wasn’t blind, he knew that something was going on with Steve and Laufeyson. Looks like Steve had known what he was doing after all. With a spring in his step and whistling, Phil headed off to open the Avengers Strip Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one done and dusted. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> With Ragnarok round the corner so I'm hoping to start working on the next part of Loki's Avengers very soon as well as the next part of my song series done too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
